Seeing Is Believing
by Siren of the Moon
Summary: Magic can be a gentle hum in the background or a ferocious roar in battle. It can be good and it can be bad. It can be love or it can be hate. It can give life and it can take it away. Narnia was built on magic. It is found everywhere, even within the hearts of four humans from Finchley, destined to become Kings and Queens... PeterxOC EdmundxOC
1. Task

Chapter 1

Task

* * *

_Warm breath fanned over her body and she could feel her limbs break free of the curse she had been put under. She let out a gasp, much needed oxygen rapidly returning to her starved lungs. Her skin gained back its fair colour, chocolate coloured curls framing her heart-shaped face. Her eyes widened, emotion returning to her green irises. She stumbled forward, her slender hands meeting the soft mane of the lion that had set her free. _

_"Aslan…"_

_She felt embarrassed as she slipped down to her knees, her body bare of any clothing. It had been torn from her after she had been captured, the fabric having eventually fallen from her body leaving her exposed. Her shoulder blades ached as two, large wings shimmered back into existence, the soft feathered appendages wrapping around her body and concealing her nudity from the lion's gaze._

_"Arriana," his voice was smooth and a low rumble as he spoke, the sound comforting on her ears. "I'm sorry that I couldn't have come sooner,"_

_She trembled fiercely in the cold, wrapping her arms around herself in a feeble attempt to keep some of her body heat. How pitiful she must've looked. How weak and vulnerable she must've appeared. At that moment, she vowed that she'd never appear in this pathetic state again. She was a Guardian. One of the four that watched over Narnia. She couldn't appear weak to the inhabitants of the land._

_"The others? Are they okay? Please tell me that they survived," she pleaded, her eyes wild with emotion as she lifted her head to look at Aslan._

_His paw landed heavily on her shoulder, warmth radiating from it and soothing her nerves. "They are fine. They will be coming to the camp soon. In the meantime, you need to prepare yourself for a task that I shall give you,"_

* * *

She blinked up at the large house, eyes wide with surprise at the amount of magic she could feel radiating from the inside of the structure. It called out to her, begging her to come in and bask in its warmth. Her own magic responded, pulsing rapidly through her veins, her heartbeat increasing inside her chest as her fingertips tingled. She wiggled them to rid herself of the sensation but she only managed to increase the temptation to use her powers.

Sighing, she brushed a lock of her brown hair from her face and headed towards the large wooden front door of the manor, taking a hold of the large iron knocker and hitting it twice against the door before standing slightly awkwardly for a few moments before she heard someone unlocking the door before it opened with a loud creak.

On the other side was a stern looking woman who had her lips set in a thin line. Rounded spectacles were perched on the bridge of her arrow straight nose, her eyes narrowed at Arriana, taking in her appearance and clothing. Admittedly, Arriana looked rather different, dressed in men's clothing rather than a modest blouse and skirt of that time period but she paid it no mind. Her clothing wasn't her current priority.

"Hello, my name is Arriana. I've come to see Professor Digory Kirke. Is he in?"

The woman remained silent for a few moment longer before she stepped out of the way, inviting Arriana in. "He's in his office. I shall tell him you're here,"

Arriana followed the lady into the large entrance hall and waited there while she disappeared up the stairs, leaving the guest alone.

The inside of the manor was just as grand as the outside, if not more with tapestries hanging the walls and antique furniture artistically placed around the room. Statues had been polished until they gleamed in the light of the extravagant chandeliers that hung from the ceilings. Paintings of former owners of the house had been framed and hung in the spaces between the tapestries. Large windows let in the daylight outside and gave a nice view of the large lawns that took up the space outside and she was able to spot a stable in the distance.

"Professor Kirke will see you in his office,"

The voice made Arriana jump in surprise and she turned to see that the woman had returned and was waiting at the top of the staircase in front of white bust.

"Please follow me,"

Arriana nodded and followed her quickly but quietly up the stairs.

* * *

The smell of tobacco smoke greeted Arriana's nose as she entered the Professor's office and she held back a cough, not wanting to seem rude. The interior of the office was just as expensively decorated as the rest of the house with more tapestries and paintings on the wall, as well as a large bookcase behind a mahogany desk.

"Professor," the lady said, ushering Arriana in before closing the door behind her.

Sitting behind the desk, in a leather armchair, sat a man with a head of thinning white hair and a beard covering his chin. Wrinkles on his face defined his old age but blue eyes behind circular spectacles twinkled with youth. A red silk jacket had been put on over a white shirt and tie, his brown slacks and tied brown shoes hidden underneath his desk. He removed a pipe from his mouth and looked up at her.

"My housekeeper said that you had come to see me… Without an appointment," he told her and she swallowed nervously.

"I apologise for coming over unannounced, Professor. However, I was told that I must speak with you. I have a letter,"

From the inside of her tunic, she produced a sealed envelope and crossed the room in several strides to pass it to him. He took it with a look of pure curiosity and turned it over, inspecting the red wax seal on the back. After breaking it with ease, he pulled out a piece of paper, unfolded it and read through it, his eyebrows shooting to his hairline as he did so.

Arriana bit her lip as she nervously shifted her weight from foot to foot. He put the letter down, picked up his pipe, placed it in his mouth and let wisps of smoke dance in the still air before he spoke.

"This prophecy… Could it have anything to do with the four children arriving here tomorrow?"

She gave a small shrug. "I do not know any more than what is mentioned in that letter, Professor. Aslan only disclosed information that was on a purely 'need-to-know' basis,"

"I assume it must have, otherwise you would not be here,"

Arriana said nothing but only looked down at her feet. Aslan had been ever so cautious about the information he gave out. Even the Guardians were given only what they needed to know and nothing more. It irritated Arriana but there was nothing she could do. She had to follow Aslan's wishes, no matter what she wanted. He gave her life and he could easily take it from her.

"You may stay here for the time being, Arriana," the Professor finally declared after having spent a few moments in silence to collect his thoughts. "We shall discuss this further over dinner,"

Arriana nodded and the Professor called for his housekeeper who, within just a few moments, had ushered Arriana out of the office and down the hall, guiding her to the room she would be staying in as well as giving her a tour of the large house. During said tour, Arriana remained silent as her thoughts turned from memorising the way to her temporary room, to everything that could go wrong with her task…


	2. Questioning Priorities

Chapter 2

Questioning Priorities

* * *

Existing since the Dawn of Time had a price. Eternal boredom was one of them. Repetition was another. Yet, somehow, Narnia still managed to surprise her. Its beauty never faded. If anything, it grew and blossomed and, unlike the rest of her fellow Guardians, she actually like the snow-covered lands. She admired the way the sun shone down on the ice, making it shimmer in its warm glow (not that the current sun of Narnia was particularly warm).

After hiding in the lands for so long, she'd grown to adore the snowflakes that drifted from the sky. They were her protection, covering the odd footprint that she'd behind her. The cold breeze whisked away her scent, leaving nothing behind for the 'Secret Police'. Of course, they weren't exactly secret. Jadis used them every time to kill someone. The effect had kind of perished.

"Briar?"

Ah, yes. She couldn't forget Aslan. No one could ever forget Aslan. He was showered in praise nearly every day and his name was always said with awe. She fingered the hilt of the dagger in her hand. Aslan had abandoned Narnia. What right did he have to be glorified and treated as a God - even if he was one.

She instantly felt regret towards her thoughts. He gave her life. She was respectful to her parents. Well, parent.

"What is on your mind, child?"

Briar sheathed her dagger, looking up as the Great Lion came to stand beside her. "Have you heard from Arriana?"

"I have not, dear one," he told her, causing Briar to swallow nervously. She hated not knowing anything. "However, I am sure she is fine,"

"Father, I am not sure I can do this," she finally admitted, looking out over the camp. It was still being set up. She couldn't believe the minimal amount of things they had. A few forlorn looking soldiers and bright red and gold tents. How could they possibly win this war? All this bloodshed for a prophecy? It seemed ludicrous. "The dryads have reported that the White Witch's army is growing. It is far bigger than our own,"

"Numbers do not win a battle, Briar," the lion told her, looking up at her. "You must have more faith,"

In truth, Aslan was concerned for Briar. She seemed to be over thinking her priorities and anger seemed to simmer below the surface. She'd seemed the picture of happiness when she'd returned to camp, greeting him with a large hug. Her auburn hair, once long and curled, had been cut to her chin and layered in a shaggy sort of fashion. Blue eyes used to look up in awe at him and now they seemed to hold regret or contempt for something that he couldn't place.

She sighed, turning on her heel. "I must head back to the dryads. Please, send someone to alert me when Caider has arrived. It has been far too long,"

With a dry smile she headed back towards the camp, leaving the lion to watch her go before he sighed, shaking his head and entering his tent.

* * *

Caider whooped, laughing loudly as the small group of Narnians cheered around him. It was all he could muster, seeing as most of Narnia's most able soldiers were now being rather fetching garden ornaments. Still, it was a start. He prayed that all this work would amount to something. Hopefully, a victory.

After giving directions to the new soldiers to 'Aslan's Camp', as it was now dubbed, he left in the opposite direction, disappearing and leaving no trace of himself but footprints behind.

Invisibility was his gift and he used it well, if not always for the right reasons. Pranks, for the most part. Oh, how he enjoyed tormenting the fauns and the centaurs, pretending to be a ghost. On other occasions, he used it to hide and spy on the enemies. Recently, he had just used it to run away from Jadis. Yes, like a coward. However, it was better than being a devishly handsome statue - if he did say so himself.

Honey blond hair was swept to one side, cut to the nape of his neck. It looked as if it had been ruffled, falling in messy strands in front of his eyes. Green eyes, surprisingly similar to his sister Arriana, held mischief within their irises, burning like a flame. He wasn't exactly muscular but his look were deceiving as he could easily knock a man down with a punch to the nose. He often grinned, showing all his teeth as his motto was: "Smile, even in times of battle. It actually helps and rather unnerves the opponent,"

He'd 'lost' his tunic somewhere along the way (nasty fight with a badger, he'd claimed when it was actually lying in a ditch, unblemished and no badger in sight), so he was swaggering around Narnia in a white shirt, earth coloured breeches and boots and no winter cloak, despite the freezing weather. He carried a quiver on his back and a bow in his hand, gold fletched arrows (designed by himself of course - yet another claim that no one knew if it was true or not apart from a rather grumpy dwarf) clanking around, breaking silence wherever he went. That wasn't at all helpful when you were invisible.

There was no question, of course, which side Caider was on. He wanted to be rid of this wretched winter and that blasted Witch too. If he was skilled with a sword (which he wasn't unlike his sister, Arriana), he'd run her through without a second thought. Then again, so would everyone else. Well, except… Briar, he supposed and Adelinda was too much of a handful and Caspar… No, he wasn't going to think about the centre point of the four remaining Guardians. He was dead and that was that… Well, that's what he told himself anyway.

* * *

It was early evening when Arriana emerged from the library, the smell of a roast dinner wafting through the house. The housekeeper had called up to her five minutes earlier, saying that if she wasn't down in fifteen minutes, she was getting nothing at all until breakfast the next day. It was harsh but probably true. Arriana didn't want to doubt her chances.

Entering the dining room, she was immediately greeted by four surprised looks and a smile. Her eyes passed over the Professer, giving the aged man a slight nod before they landed on the children. Almost on instinct, she almost dipped down into a bow before remembering the time and place and settled for a second nod.

"Children, this is Arriana, my niece," the Professor declared as she sat down, not commenting on the blatant lie. "Arriana, these are the Pevensie siblings,"

"It's a pleasure to meet you," she responded, discreetly staring at what was supposed to be the saviours of her world. Surely not! They were far too young, the eldest probably being fourteen at most. Compared with her own age, he was still a newborn baby.

"Arriana?" the youngest questioned, scrunching up her nose in thought. "That's an odd name,"

"Lucy, don't be rude," hissed the other girl, a red blush crawling onto her cheeks.

"That's quite alright," Arriana responded, letting a smile onto her lips. Privately, she thought that 'Lucy' was an odd name. "I get that all the time,"

"I'm Susan," the older girl then declared. "This is Peter and… Edmund, you're supposed to wait until everyone's been served!" she snapped to the boy who was quickly shoving a large piece of turkey into his mouth.

The oldest siblings glared at their brother while Lucy giggled, quickly swallowing her own mouthful. Arriana smiled, concealing her own laugh with her hand. Oh, how that boy reminded her of her brother, Caider. He was quite the flirty gentlemen but he was an absolute pig when it came to table manners and food.

Her eyes roamed over the family again, this time taking in their appearances. Peter seemed to stand out more from his siblings, being blond instead of dark-haired like his other siblings. It made him look more regal, she thought and he seemed to know it to as he ate his dinner in a much more refined manner while shooting glances at his brother who had started to wolf down his main course again.

Looking at Susan, she tilted her head slightly in question. She had the mannerisms and tone of a Queen and yet, there was an edge of arrogance in her face that was only found in teenage pretty girls. Admittedly, Susan was quite the beauty with her curled dark hair and equally dark eyes. She seemed to have spent quite a while on her appearance and Arriana couldn't help but see that she was under the age of knowing that appearance wasn't everything.

Edmund didn't appear to have any refined qualities of any kind, helping himself to second and then even third helpings. He reminded her again of Caider. He had the makings of a handsome monarch but his mannerisms were awful. There was also something that made the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end and cause knots in her stomach. Swallowing thickly, she decided that she'd better keep her eyes on him.

Finally, as Arriana chewed another mouthful of food, she turned to the youngest. She was neither refined nor pig like, eating her food quietly and only commenting on a subject when she was asked. She held some grace about her but it seemed that her personality would be her most defining feature. She was childlike and appeared too trusting - perhaps that would be a flaw. Being trusting in strangers was dangerous and could get you killed.

"Arriana? Are you alright? You're being very quiet," Peter asked, making her jump in surprise and drop her fork with a clatter onto her plate.

"Yes, I'm fine," she responded quickly, picking up her fork again. "I was just thinking,"

He nodded, turning back to the Professor who continued to question him about his education, occasionally shaking his head in what seemed like disappointment and muttering 'what do they teach in schools these days?'.

Arriana eyed Peter with a curious look before shaking her head and finishing off her food. Maybe they would be alright after all… Maybe.


	3. Ripples

Chapter 3

Ripples

* * *

Power over time was a curse. At least, that was what Adelinda thought as she walked into the forlorn looking camp, her hood up and her cloak wrapped around her. It did little to shield her from the bitter cold as it was designed for the delightful warmth of summer but she supposed it was better than having no cloak at all.

Time was a tricky thing to comprehend and to those who didn't understand how it worked, it was confusing. To Adelinda, she could see it weave and split into the different outcomes of the future. She could see it leave behind the scenes of the past and move straight through the present. Contrary to everyone's beliefs, Time was something that could, as a matter of fact, be manipulated. That is, if you knew how.

Adelinda's manipulation of it was minimal. Her true gift was to be able to see the past and the different futures instead of changing Time. If you changed it too much, you could wipe out a whole era. That was why Adelinda only ever used her manipulation of Time to speed it up or slow it down. She didn't change anything in the past or changed the outcomes of the future. She merely changed the speed at which Time ran its course.

However, as she walked into the camp and brushed against the shoulders of soldiers, she watched various scenes unfold before her eyes in a scrambled mess. There was nothing solid or anything that she could comprehend. It was all muddled and distorted and only succeeded in giving her a slight headache. Without touching someone properly, the scenes were unclear. A brush of the shoulder gave her nothing.

She swallowed, trying to banish the images from her mind as she made her way to Aslan's tent. The flaps flickered wildly in the winter breeze as she pulled them open, stepping inside and into the warmth that always seemed to surround the lion.

"My child," Aslan rumbled as he watched her from where he was lying on an array of satin cushions. "I'm glad to see that you are well,"

A tight smile crossed her lips as she brushed a lock of black hair back from her face. God, the images never ceased to appear. "I'm glad that I can say the same, Father,"

She approached him with a much slower walk than she had been using in the camp. Her hands tangled themselves into his thick mane as she went to sit down next to him, his muzzle gently nudging her cheek as she rested her head on his paws.

"You are tired,"

She sighed wearily, allowing exhaustion to take a hold of her features. "I have walked from the Northern borders. I wasted very little time. How are the others?"

"Arriana is in the human world with the prophesized ones, Briar is in her tent and Caider is recruiting more Narnians for battle,"

"And what about Caspar?" she questioned tentatively.

Aslan sighed sadly, a regretful tone weaving into his voice. "Caspar has not been seen for over half a century. I fear that he has fallen prey to the White Witch,"

Silence fell over the pair, wrapping them up in a warm embrace. Adelinda retreated into her mind, reeling in her wild thoughts and arranging them as she ran her hand continuously through the thick locks of his mane while Aslan listened to her soft breathing, content that she was safe and well. Four out of five of his 'children' were safe. Caspar was the only one that remained to be found and, for once, Aslan had very little ideas on where to look for his remaining son.

"We will find him, you know," Adelinda spoke up suddenly, turning her sharp blue eyes towards him. "He's out there somewhere. I know he is,"

Aslan sighed deeply, closing his eyes. "I know, my daughter. It is only a case of finding him,"

* * *

His eyes snapped open and he inhaled deeply, oxygen rushing to his lungs. He swallowed, his throat horribly dry and painful. Thirst and hunger swiftly made themselves know to him as he moistened his cracked lips, looking around him to try and find out where he was and why he was so cold.

He seemed to be in some sort of a box and, as the numbing sensation in his body slowly left him, he raised his fingers to brush the surface above his head. It was absolutely freezing and smooth like ice and as he looked around him as best as he could for a second time, it hit him that he appeared to be in some sort of coffin made of ice… What the hell?

"Okay," he breathed, surprised at the sound of his own voice. It was raspy and quiet with disuse instead of the usual, low dulcet tones he was used to. What in the name of Aslan had happened? He couldn't remember. "This is not good,"

He felt down his body to his hips only to feel that his leather sheaths, worn and faded from age, were empty and his twin swords were missing. He groaned. Now what? He had no weapons, no strength and he was hungry and dying for a drink. Oh, and he was trapped in an ice coffin. Could his predicament get any worse? He didn't think so.

It wasn't until he heard the faint sound of voices outside of his box that he changed his mind. They were still vaguely muffled as they approached the coffin and, after a few minutes, the lid above him seemed to shift. He swallowed as it moved inch by inch from over the top of him and after what seemed like an eternity, he heard it drop and light flood his vision, blinding him.

"Told you it was him," a voice declared triumphantly. "Guardian Caspar, trapped in an ice coffin. The rumours were true,"

Blinking, he sat up and looked around. It felt weird to hear voices and feel the cold air on his cheeks. He said the first thing that came to mind. "Where am I?"

"Guardian Caspar," a low voice replied, a slight gravelly undertone to it. "You're in the caves of the Southern Lands. You're a long way from home,"

Caspar blinked once and then twice before looking down. Stood beside his ice coffin were two plump dwarfs, not taller than his thighs. Both then sported fur coats and large winter hats, their small noses and chubby cheeks red from the cold. They shared a glance with one another before they looked back at him.

"You're not going to sit there all day, are you?" one of them questioned. "We can't waste any more time,"

"Patience, Dorim," the other chastised irritably. "Give him a chance to adjust. He has been shut in there for over five decades,"

"Five decades?" Caspar echoed as he slowly got out of the ice box, stumbling for a moment on unsteady legs. "What happened?"

Dorim waved the question away with a dismissive hand. "There'll be time for story telling later, Guardian Caspar. In the meantime, we'd better make a start for Aslan's camp,"

"Aslan's camp?" Caspar was lost. He had millions of questions burning on the tip of his tongue and he wanted them answered as soon as possible. "What's that?"

* * *

"Don't be upset, Lucy," Arriana murmured softly as the young child gazed longingly outside, torrential rain falling steadily onto the window panes. The storm had been going on for the better part of an hour and boredom was starting to infect everyone. "There're still lots of things to do inside. You just need to use your imagination,"

With a soft smile, she gently poked Lucy's forehead for emphasis before she looked over at the girl's siblings. Edmund was lying on his back, his upper half concealed underneath a chair while he carved something into the wood. Peter and Susan were playing a word game that the brunette had invented which involved a ridiculously heavy dictionary and absurdly long words.

"Gas-tro-vas-cu-lar," Susan dictated slowly before looking at Peter who was idly fiddling with the laces on his shoes. "Come on, Peter. Gastro vascular,"

He gave a sigh and lifted his eyes to his sister. "Is it Latin?"

"Yes…" she replied slowly, prompting him for a further analysis of the word.

Edmund slid from under the chair and sat up. "Is it Latin for 'worst game ever invented'?" he quipped, earning a snort from Peter and Arriana and a small smile from Lucy. Susan narrowed her eyes at her little brother before closing the dictionary with a little more force than necessary, the dull thud hanging in the air for a moment.

"We could play hide 'n' seek," Lucy suggested hopefully as she slid off the window seat and walked over to Peter.

"Oh, but Lucy," Arriana began, everyone's attention to her. "Can't you see that they're already having so much fun?"

That comment earned her an annoyed huff from Susan but it was ignored as Lucy took one of Peter's hands in both of her own, her features slowly arranging themselves in an innocent, pleading look. Arriana couldn't help but think that the little girl knew how to persuade her brother to do something. The expression was very well rehearsed. "Come on, Peter. Please..."

"Pretty please?" Arriana joined in, fluttering her eyelashes. Peter laughed at the pair of them, Lucy's face gaining a grin as he began to count.

"One… Two…. Three…"

"What?" came the indignant shout from Edmund.

Susan sighed but with a small smile, she set the dictionary onto the sofa beside her and got up, running off into the maze of the house. Arriana smiled as she passed Peter who had got up to count and took Lucy's small hand, leading her out of the room and up the stairs. They soon passed Susan who was tucking herself into chest and, just a few seconds later, were about to dart in between two curtains when Edmund shoved them out of the way.

"I was here first!"

Arriana rolled her eyes before turning to Lucy. "Follow me,"

They continued on running, Arriana guiding Lucy up to the top floor. The old floorboards creaked under the weight as they passed one door before entering the second one, finding an almost empty and dusty room on the other side. Peter's counting was faint as Arriana tore a white sheet off the only piece of furniture in the room – an old looking wardrobe. Opening the door, she held it open for the young girl.

"Get in quickly. He'll never find us here," she whispered, ushering her in and climbing in after her.

"Why are showing it to me?" Lucy queried as she walked backwards, her hands brushing past a collection of abandoned fur coats. Arriana closed the door and smiled at the small child.

"Because, my Queen, you're special," she responded and, just as she bowed, Lucy turned around only to see a scene that could only be described as a winter wonderland. A soft gasp escaped her as she turned back round to see Arriana straightening up with a soft smile. With a small nod, she silently encouraged the little girl to enter the world in the back of the wardrobe. All thoughts of Arriana were forgotten as she walked deeper in, causing a slight ripple as she passed through the barrier that separated the two worlds.

* * *

Arriana watched the barrier ripple and shake for a moment before it fell still again. Slowly, she stretched out one of her hands to touch it but as her fingers came into contact with it, it burned her and she snatched her hand back cradling it, her teeth gritted as tears welled up in her eyes. How could one be so close to home but no be able to enter it? Arriana found it cruel. She belonged back in her rightful position by Aslan's side, watching over Narnia with her brothers and sisters.

With an anguished cry, she hit her fists against the side of the wardrobe. How could Aslan keep her here? It wasn't right to be trapped on the wrong side? If she was there, she would be able to help gather forces for the army or training the soldiers. She'd be a lot more use. Her thoughts were interrupted when the doors to the wardrobe opened, revealing a grinning Peter.

"Found you, Arriana,"

When she didn't reply or smile back, his smile fell. "What's wrong?"

She inhaled deeply, reigning in her emotions and composing herself before looking up. "Nothing, Peter. I was just thinking,"

"You seem to do that a lot," he pointed out, eyeing her with a concerned look. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm fine," she responded, throwing him for effect. "Go and find the others. I'll catch up in a moment,"

He smiled at her one last time before running off to find his brothers and sisters. However, in just under a second, Lucy came running back through the wardrobe, causing a forceful ripple that shook the entire barrier. Despite Arriana's protests, she opened the wardrobe door, shouting for her siblings and the Guardian sighed, closing the barrier and replaced the world with the back of the wardrobe before heading out herself.

"I don't think Lucy wants to play anymore," Peter was telling Susan as she approached behind the little girl.

"I've been gone for hours…" Lucy told them though she sounded rather confused. Arriana mentally chastised herself. She'd forgotten to tell her about the difference in time. Peter looked at her curiously, locking eyes with her. It was quickly broken when Lucy shoved past her, leading her siblings to the wardrobe. Arriana reluctantly followed.

* * *

"Lucy, the only wood in here is the back of the wardrobe," Susan said gently, looking at the girl who looked like she was about to cry.

"One game at a time, Lu. We don't all have your imagination," Peter chided. Arriana sighed from her place near the window, Lucy looking at her pleadingly for help. The Guardian was at a loss for what to do. She hadn't planned for this at all.

"But I wasn't imagining," she shouted. "Arriana showed me,"

The three siblings stopped, turning their attention to the girl whose eyes were wide with shock.

"You started this?" Peter queried, anger bubbling underneath his tone.

"I believe her, if that's what you mean," Arriana snapped, annoyed with the whole matter.

Susan stepped forward, sending a glare at her. "How can a wood possibly exist in the back of a wardrobe?"

"All you have to do is believe," Arriana replied, jerking a thumb towards Lucy. "She's a child. It's easy for her,"

"Which is why you shouldn't have told her such farfetched tales," Peter retorted causing Arriana to send a glare in his direction.

"My apologies if I was only trying to make the situation you are currently in a little bit better for her," she said bitingly, turning to face him properly. They glared at each other for a few moments before she shoved roughly past him and left the room.

* * *

"Why didn't they believe me?" Lucy questioned as Arriana brushed her hair, putting some pretty little hair accessories into it. The girl sighed, plaiting a small braid at one side of her face.

"I guess that they don't believe it until they see it," she responded, giving her shoulder a comforting squeeze. "Don't worry. They'll come around and I still believe you,"

She smiled at the ten year old before changing places with her, letting Lucy style her long hair in different ways. Her small hands were gentle as she plaited braids and parted her hair to one side. All many of clips and bows were put into her hair, holding her bangs back from her pace. The two girls shared jokes and talked of the wintry world that Arriana had shown to the small girl. Arriana had declared that Lucy would be queen of the land while Arriana was the guardian. They ruled over the land together and had balls with fauns and centaurs.

"And you'll wear a silver gown embroidered with sequins," Arriana declared as she brushed away a plait from the side of her face. "And all the men will want to court you,"

A knock on the door interrupted their tale and Arriana looked up. "Come in,"

Her lips were set into a grim line when Peter opened the door. "Mrs Macready sent me. Dinner's ready,"

"I'm not hungry," Arriana muttered, turning away and folding her arms. Peter sighed at her response and turned his attention to his younger sister who quickly put down Arriana's brush and hurried out of the room.

"I don't want you talking to Lucy about that land you've made up," Peter declared as he shut the door. "It's filling her head with ideas,"

"She's a nine year old child, Peter. She's allowed to have an imagination," Arriana replied sharply, taking out the various hair ties and clips that Lucy had put in her hair.

Peter frowned. "That's what it is: an imagination. It stays in her head. It doesn't become reality,"

"And sometimes we may wish to escape this so-called reality," Arriana retorted, turning to face him. "She's ten and she's been evacuated from her home. She's confused and all I was doing was having some harmless fun. Now, if you don't mind, I'd like you to leave my room. I won't be joining you for dinner,"

She got up, opening the door and pointed into the hallway. Peter looked at her one last time before sighing and leaving. Arriana quietly shut the door behind him and slid down it and onto the floor. She placed her head in her hands and sighed. What a day…


	4. Speculation

- Chapter 4 -

- Speculation -

* * *

It had to be said that Caspar was by no means happy to be travelling through his homeland so soon after his awakening. He was disorientated, confused and just downright tired. The dwarfs that he had for company were cryptic and annoying, talking in whispers and forever glancing around themselves in what Caspar could only assume was a scared manner. Narnia, from what he could remember, had been a joyous place and safe. It was worrying to see that its inhabitants no longer thought the same.

He scratched at his left cheek, feeling a small amount of stubble covering his skin and crawling up the sides of his face. His hair, it seemed, had also grown too, the black locks now wavy and just brushing the tops of his shoulders whereas previously, it had been short and messy. He was glad to find that his muscular build and general chiseled features of his face had not changed during the period that he'd been dormant but he'd quickly found out that his swordsmanship could do with some work. He had been, after all, defeated by the grumpy dwarf that trudged in front of him now.

He rubbed his hands together as he walked, trying to generate some heat. It was absolutely freezing at the moment and Caspar couldn't understand why. The winter in Narnia had never been this cold and there had often been very little need for thick winter cloaks - a garment that he now donned, the metal clasp fastened around his neck. Just what, in the past few decades or so, had happened?

* * *

Arriana had retired to bed early that night, feeling unnaturally exhausted. True to her word, she had not joined the four Pevensie siblings and the Professor for dinner, making up the excuse that she did not feel well and would remain in her room. The housekeeper hadn't seemed particularly convinced but hadn't pressed the matter, leaving the young woman alone for the rest of the night.

It hadn't been until the late hours of the night that her slumber was disturbed, her room flooding with light and sound, drawing her from the darkness of sleep. A small hand grabbed her naked shoulder, shaking her quite furiously awake that Arriana felt dizzy as she opened her eyes, wincing slightly against the harsh light above her.

Rubbing her eyes, she sat up and her vision focused on the young brunette that stood at her bedside, eyes wild with excitement as she now tugged at the taller girl's hand. "What on earth is going on, Lucy? Shouldn't you be in bed?"

Lucy was babbling incoherently but seemed insistent about something or other so, with a resigned sigh, Arriana slipped from under the warm covers of her bed and slipped on a white dressing gown over her short nightdress - she had been provided with the nightwear upon her arrival as she had no belongings. Then, with sleep holding onto her by a thread, she followed the young girl out of her room.

By the time she was more aware of her surroundings, Arriana realised that she was in the boys' bedroom. She lingered in the doorway, watching the youngest sibling rouse her blond-haired brother from his sleep. He was just as groggy and confused as she was and, with a raspy voice, inquired what his sister was doing at this time of night.

"Narnia!" Lucy shouted loudly. "It's all in the wardrobe, like I told you,"

Peter, who had sat up in his bed at this point, shot a look towards Arriana. "Have you been telling her stories again?"

The brunette rolled her eyes as the accusation but shook her head. "No. I had no part in this,"

"You must've been dreaming, Lucy," Susan concluded, hurriedly tying her dressing gown before sweeping back some of her hair.

"But I haven't!" Lucy cried indignantly and, with growing hysteria in her voice, added, "I saw Mr. Tumnus again and this time, Edmund went too,"

Everyone fell silent as all eyes turned to the younger brother who looked like a deer caught in headlights. He searched for something to offer as an explanation, his mouth opening and closing and looking much like a fish as he shifted uncomfortably in his spot in the room. It was Peter who spoke first, looking doubtful at the proclamation.

"You... You saw the faun?"

With a sideways glance at his sister and Arriana who offered no help to get him out of this situation, he slowly shook his head. It was at this point that Lucy amended her previous statement.

"Well," she started, dragging the word out. "He didn't actually go there with me. He..." she paused, her childish features adopting a frown of confusion. "What were you doing there, Edmund?"

Arriana took this moment to interject a comment, wanting answers herself. This was her homeland they were discussing here and she wanted to know every last detail. She couldn't stop her tone from sounding hopeful and hoped no one noticed. "Did you really go there, Edmund?"

He let out a small scoff, shaking his head again as if the whole idea was ridiculous. However, Arriana didn't miss the hesitation in his voice as he began to speak. "I was just playing along. I'm sorry, Peter. I shouldn't have encouraged her but you know what little children are like these days. They just don't know when to stop pretending,"

The tone he'd adopted sounded patronizing and snarky and Arriana frowned at it, disliking the attitude he'd taken on. The way he referred to Lucy as a 'little child' when he wasn't that much older than her himself seemed to show that he thought highly of himself and she was beneath him.

Her gaze slid over to Lucy who had tears welling up in her eyes, her lower lip quivering as she fought back the urge to cry. She fled from the room, shoving past Arriana who still occupied the doorway. The brunette made no move to go after her like her blond brother and older sister but simply moved into the room, her eyes flitting back to Edmund.

"What?" he asked irritably, shoving his hands into the pockets of his pajama pants.

"Why did you lie?"

She crossed the room with several strides and took a seat on the edge of Peter's bed, folding her hands in her lap as she watched the black-haired boy with an expression that he couldn't place. She seemed angry at him but it was mixed in with something akin to confusion. He was sure so he settled for, "What?"

"Why did you lie?" she repeated, rolling her eyes. "Just then,"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Edmund snapped, scowling at her.

Arriana said nothing in reply this time and merely continued staring at him with one thin eyebrow raised. It was obvious that she didn't believe him. She was a Guardian of Narnia. She'd been trained from the day of her creation how to pick out liars though it had been taught to her with the intention that she use it in battles, when questioning a traitor and not to put an eleven year old on the spot.

After a moment of silence, his shoulders sagged as he sighed and flopped unceremoniously onto his bed. "I went to Narnia,"

Arriana's hard gaze softened and her posture relaxed. "Will you tell me what it was like?"

"It was cold," he finally said after a pause. "Everything was covered in snow and it was..."

He was searching for a word to describe the beauty that was the world hidden in the wardrobe. Arriana smiled. To strangers, Narnia was gorgeous in the heart of the winter season but they knew little of the dangers that hid in the white landscape.

"Beautiful?" she offered.

"Yeah, that," he swallowed, nodding.

Arriana rose from the bed, smiling almost fondly at the black-haired boy opposite. Before she made her exit, she bowed to him. "I'm glad you think so, my future King,"

He didn't have the opportunity to question on the title as she swept from the room, closing the door behind her. He eventually came to the conclusion that she was odd and, without thinking about it anymore, removed his dressing gown and slipped under his duvet and blew out his candle.

* * *

It was Briar's turn to be on patrol that night and, as she walked through the camp, she couldn't help but feel sort of glad that it was. It allowed her to be alone with her thoughts as the knights of Narnia slept in the warmth of their tents, resting up for the day of combat training that lay ahead.

She knew from the moment that she'd arrived at the camp and been reunited with Aslan that this war was really happening here and now. There would be no backing out of it and most definitely no second chances. This battle would determine who would rule over Narnia in the future and Briar, despite resenting Aslan for not turning up sooner, dearly hoped that the Narnians would win for they had suffered far too long under the White Witch's reign.

What she couldn't understand was why there had to be so much bloodshed. In the past century, many people had died for a cause that no one knew the outcome of - not even Adelinda who had the power to see through Time could predict the future. There were too many variables involved to determine such a thing. Then, afterwards, there was the matter if the prophesized ones would even accept the offered positions as monarchs over the land. What would happen if they didn't? Would the world fall into war once again?

It made Briar seem naive when she speculated about such things but these facts couldn't be denied. She been trained to thing about these sorts of things. She was the one who thought about strategies and the best way to go about things - it was this skill that made her essential to the Guardians and not her ability to fight. Of course, it has to be said that she was very talented when it came to wielding the daggers that she kept hidden on her person but those were designed for protection rather than battle. It was her mind that was her greatest asset.

Her tongue passed over her lips, moistening them as she watched Aslan emerge from his tent. His golden eyes sweeped over the silent camp before landing on her. She didn't move under his sharp gaze and swallowed thickly. She could never seem to breathe properly under the lion's watchful eyes and it was only when he turned away from her and began padding along the outskirts of the camp that she let her shoulders sag. However, there was a stirring in the pit of her stomach that made her uneasy as she continued with her assigned duties...


	5. Into the Snow

- Chapter 5 -

- Into the Snow -

* * *

It was early the next morning, only an hour or two after the sun had risen, that Arriana's bedroom door was knocked on. For a moment, nothing in the room moved. Then, a heap on the bed began to move, covers sliding off the bed to reveal the brunette in a rather dishevelled state. Blinking and rubbing her eyes, she looked over at the door that was knocked on for a second time, this time more insistently.

With poor balance and a blurry vision, Arriana stumbled over to the door and fumbled with the handle. After a few moments, she pulled it open to see the housekeeper on the other side, a deep frown on her aged features.

"Miss Arriana, the Professor has requested to see you in his office in half an hour."

She blinked again and it took her a moment to let the information sink in before she found her ability to nod and speak. "Right, thank you."

The housekeeper turned her back to the young woman and walked away briskly, her heels clacking on the wooden floors. Arriana closed the door and remained behind it for a few moments and she wondered what the Professor could possibly want.

* * *

Caspar couldn't believe it. In front of him, standing in the snow, was a steadily growing camp of tents and knights. Fauns were busy in an area that seemed to have been dedicated to making weapons and shields, the sound of metal hitting metal ringing out over the camp. Centaurs strode around and through the camp, clearly on patrol at their trained eyes and sensitive ears watched and listened for danger and threats. Talking animals, the first he'd seen since he'd woke, were busy getting something to eat or getting equipped with the armour necessary for battle. It was a brilliant but awful sight.

"What is going on? Since when was Narnia at war?"

The dwarfs that were travelling with him exchanged a look before looking back at the Guardian with a frown.

"You mean, you don't remember?"

Caspar scowled down at the stout men. "Remember what?"

They exchanged another look before the one Caspar believed was called Dorim declared, "We'd better get you to Aslan."

* * *

Caider, for the first time since he began rounding up fighters for the army, let himself feel worry. Looking around him, he took in the faces of the few fauns, talking birds and centaurs he'd found. They looked reluctant, hesitant and Caider had no idea what he could say to change that. He needed these Narnians. The whole of Narnia, the people that hadn't sided with the Witch, needed them.

"Guys," he started, following it with a long sigh. "It's not like me to feel the way you look."

He disappeared, becoming invisible. He got up, leaving footsteps in the snow as he walked around. He appeared behind a centaur making him jump. He chuckled lightly.

"This is me. Using the powers that Aslan, my father, gave to me when I was created to play tricks rather than fight and you all know it. You've all heard of my reputation."

He melted away, again leaving footprints as he walked back in front of them before he reappeared before their eyes. "But now, Narnia has a war raging through her lands. She needs us to fight. She needs us to free her from that White Witch's hold! So, are we going to answer her call?"

There was silence and for a heart-stopping moment, Caider thought they were going to walk away. That they were going to give into their fear. Then, a grin spread onto his face as one of the centaurs drew his sword and lifted it up so that it shone in the sunlight.

"For Narnia. For Aslan. For freedom."

It was a chant that quickly spread through the small gathering. Caider let out a laugh as the words also left his lips too. Finally, everything was beginning to come together.

* * *

Arriana straightened her tunic before she knocked on the heavy wooden door to the Professor's office. She heard him call her in and she entered the office, the smell of smoke assaulting her nose and she discreetly coughed into her hand before clearing her throat and looking at the aged man behind the desk.

"You asked to see me, Professor?"

He didn't reply. He only motioned to the sofa to the left of his desk as he stood up, moving towards her with a slow walk and she sat down, the Professor doing the same just seconds later.

"Is there something wrong, Sir?" she inquired, folding her hands in her lap.

"I had two of the Pevensie siblings in here last night," he began, looking thoughtful. "The eldest. They doubt the youngest and you. They don't believe in Narnia."

"I know, Sir," Arriana replied. "I have already argued with them."

He leaned back slighly, looking Arriana over with his blue eyes, lifting his pipe to his mouth. Silence reigned for a short period of time before he broke it again. "What do you plan on doing to get them to Narnia if they don't believe?"

Arriana looked away from the Professor and towards one of the windows where the sunlight shone through the glass, the shouts of the Pevensie children reaching her ears. "Honestly, Professor? I have no idea. At this point, I can only hope for Aslan's intervention. I cannot force them to believe."

She jumped when the pair heard the smashing of glass and the Pevensies fall silent outside. The Professor smiled, blue eyes twinkling as he said, "I think Aslan has heard you,"

* * *

Arriana listened for the footsteps of the Pevensies, hearing them go up and down stairs, round corridors and through rooms as they tried to escape the housekeeper. She had just fled the scene of destruction that their cricket ball had caused - a smashed window and a fallen suit of armour - and was hot on their heels as she tried to catch up with them.

She almost ran straight into the four of them as she turned a corner, panicked but almost amused expressions on all of their faces. She smiled at them.

"You're not very good at this keeping out of trouble thing, are you?"

Peter chuckled, shrugging slightly. Arriana didn't fail to miss the hesitance though. It was clear that he was still wary of her.

"Are we going to stand around talking?" Edmund interjected fiercely. "Mrs Macready is heading this way!"

Lucy pushed in front of her siblings, grabbing both Peter and Arriana by the hand. "This way,"

A few seconds later, they were running through the old house again and it wasn't long before Peter took the lead again after several wrong turns and near collisions with the housekeeper. It was a race against time and, it seemed, the housekeeper as the five of them kept heading on up the stairs and eventually, onto the top floor of the house.

Peter almost crashed into the first door, jiggling the handle only to find it locked. In desperation, they all bolted for the second door that Edmund opened instantly. He headed for the wardrobe, the piece of furniture still uncovered. The others hesitated and Arriana remained behind them, letting the door click shut softly.

"Come on!" he urged. "What are you waiting for?"

"You've got to be joking..." Susan hissed to her brother. The rapidly approaching footsteps of the housekeeper seemed to convince them as they all bolted for the wardrobe, practically vaulting inside. Peter ushered Arriana in last and then stepped in himself, remaining by the door and peering through the small crack he left.

"Back, back, back!" he whispered, beginning to move backwards into the darkness of the wardrobe and the fur of the old coats.

"Stop shoving, Peter." Arriana hissed as she bumped into Susan who cried out and stepped on Edmund's toe. It was chaos in the cramped space as the five continued to move back. Somehow, Peter, who had been in front of Arriana, made it to the back with Susan and the pair were the first to tumble through the barrier, falling back into the snow.

Expressions of surprise and disbelief crossed over their faces as they exchanged glances and turned around, picking themselves up to look around at the snow-covered wood that they didn't believe existed.

"Impossible..." Susan whispered in utter shock as Edmund and Lucy passed through.

Arriana remained behind for a few moments. This was it. She had completed one of her tasks that Aslan had put to her. All four siblings were in Narnia and, if Aslan kept his word as he always did, it was her time to return.

Raising a hand to the glowing barrier in front of her, she moved it forward, preparing herself to have her fingertips scolded. Her eyes widened in delight as her hand passed straight through, her body following as she joined the children in her homeland.

Almost instantly, she felt her body flood with magic, her skin tingling as the blood rushed through her veins as her heart began to beat faster. Her wings, bound tightly in an invisibility spell, ached on her back, heavy and unable to stretch out. However, as she looked around, she couldn't help but smile. Finally, after what had felt like years, she was home.


End file.
